


Roller Coaster Rides

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Rollercoasters, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, but i saw this prompt and had to write, i actually wrote something without, if you squint real hard, not a challenge, otp challenge, well the end kinda has smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel can handle flying, skydiving and jumping off a cliff. But can't handle roller coasters or beautiful men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd! Please let me know if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

He could handle flying. He could handle sky diving. He could even handle diving off of a cliff. Rollercoasters though? No. Castiel did not do rollercoasters. Who cares if he was 21. He still didn’t do them.

Which is exactly why he’s stuck in this stupid line for this stupid Xcelerator ride. He shouldn’t have come here with Balthazar and Gabriel. They told him if he didn’t go on this ride he wasn’t staying at the hotel tonight.

So now he has to ride this rollercoaster alone, probably with some stranger he doesn’t even know. It’s either the shaggy haired kid in front of him or the balding man behind him. Great.

It’s not that he’d mind, but he’d rather not piss his pants in front of two guys. Especially the one standing next to the shaggy haired kid. Jesus Christ this is what Jesus died for, was this man’s looks. Dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Yeah sure they may have just described a majority of the population but who cares. If he wasn’t nervous before, he was now.

“-first time?” Oh shit green eyes was talking to him.

“What was that?” Cas asked.

Green eyes chuckled, “I asked if this was your first time. Y’know riding this rollercoaster.”

“Oh yes. My brother and friend made me. They know I hate them so here I am.”

“They didn’t even offer to ride with you? That’s messed up.”

“Well it was either ride it or get kicked out of the hotel room tonight. I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“Well lucky for you, my little brother here has his girlfriend with him so I don’t have a riding partner either. We could buddy up if you want?”  He flashed a smile and Castiel almost passed out. Before he could respond he noticed they were at the front of line. “Well?”

“Yes, yeah that sounds good.” Cas mumbled stepping into one of the seats next to green eyes.

“I’m Dean by the way.”

“I suppose I should tell you I’m Castiel. You should know my name before I die.” He heard the loud speaker come on and knew it was about to start. He could do this. He could be shot one hundred plus feet in the air and survive. Plenty of people have done it before. Maybe he’d die afterwards.

_“Keep your head, hands, arms, legs, and feet inside the ride at all times. Do not stand up or exit a ride while it is in motion. Exit on the right side when the ride comes to a complete stop. Enjoy.”_

“Oh god we’re about to- Holy shit!” Suddenly his entire body was pressed against the seat and he heard Dean laughing beside him. His face felt like it was about to be ripped off. He had never hated any ride more. “I FUCKING HATE GABE AND BALTH OH GOD I’M GOING TO DIE.”

“Cas! Calm down!” Dean was laughing beside him. “It’s about to be-“

“Dean this isn’t funny I’m- Fuck! Fuck what, what the fuck was that? That was it?” Cas said breathlessly, noticing he had one hand gripped onto the bar in front of him and the other clenched on Dean’s forearm. “Was that it?” He looked behind him, noticing the ride had come to a stop. “I waited in line for half an hour to ride a twenty second ride? Why are you still laughing?”

“Dude you screamed at the top of your lungs when we got to the top! It was hilarious!” Dean wiped his eyes. The car came back to the beginning and passengers began exiting.

“Was that really it? Is there a second part or something?” Cas looked around finally letting go of Dean’s arm to stand up and exit.

“No Cas, that was it.” Dean smiled. “How’d you like it Sammy?” Dean slapped his brother on the back.

“It was fun. Jess liked it more than I did.” Sam shrugged. “Is it okay if we meet you later? We wanna go on a couple of other rides.” They four walked down towards the middle of the park.

“Sam just wants to go watch the ice show without you making fun of him.” Jess added.

“Alright you two go off. You have money, Sam?” Sam nodded. “Alright just text every couple of hours so I know you’re okay.”

“Dean I’m sixteen. Not six.” Sam groaned.

“I still worry! Go off and have fun.” Dean smiled as his brother walked away. “So, it looks like I’m free for the next five hours or so. You wanna do something?”

“I want to know why that ride was so short.” Cas stood with his back towards Dean staring up at the ride.

“Don’t fret too much about it. We can ride it again if you’re feeling so unsatisfied.”

“Cassie! Did you have fun?”

“We could hear you screaming from down here!”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Dean, this is Balthazar and Gabriel. This is Dean. He was my support system since you two ditched me.”

“How was he? Did he cry?” Gabe asked.

“Uh, no. Just some screaming. He was pretty shocked afterwards though.”

“Dean and I will be spending the rest of the day together. I’ll meet you at the hotel tonight.” Cas took Dean’s hand and lead him away.

“Cas it’d be nice to know your last name before you start holding my hand.” Dean smirked following behind him.

“It’s Milton. Yours?”

“Winchester.”

“Like the-“

“Yes the gun.” He rolled his eyes. “Okay really if you’re gonna fucking hold hands with me do it right.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Well I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was a _wrong_ way to hold hands.” Cas shot back.

“You were holding hands like you’re leading a five year old around. You hold hands like this if it’s with someone as handsome as me.”

“I’ll learn from that, thank you. Now should we ride Supreme Scream next?”

“Dude, yes.” Dean grinned.

Cas went back to Dean’s hotel that night.


End file.
